Watch you breathe
by Nameless Fenrir
Summary: Finally added a new chapter! Nago the blademaster sets out to save a life, the life of a member of the opposite faction. In the cleft of shadows, he is confronted with his past...
1. Chapter 1

Watch you breathe

**Disclamer:** I do not own WoW, Blizzard does, but these two characters belong to me.

**Notes: **Can be seen as a Prologue

Snowflakes slowly fell from a dark, clouded sky, as Seraphita took a short moment to look put of the window of their room. It has always been cold in Winterfall Village, she barely remembered her childhood, but now, as she was sitting at the edge of the large bed, perched up with a warm blanket around her shoulders, she simply felt like she finally returned home.

Home…still it was a word that was strange to her, almost mocking, she thought to herself. There was never something like a home, not in a way other human children would think of, her eyes moved up from the scroll she was reading in and to the sleeping form she leaned against.

Everywhere with you, I am at home…Sera thought, as she traced his pointed ears with her fingers, smiling almost like a girl, when he twitched.

Most humans might never see what she could witness. Most humans could not even imagine how it would look like, when orcs sleep. But she did and to be honest, she was surprised at first. To her orcs seemed to be restless, bursting with vitality and strength, as if they could stay awake forever, never needing to rest or sleep, but it was just another rumor she discovered to be untrue. Nagos eyelids flutter, but he did not move, or shift, his huge form curled up on the bed, which was obviously too small for a being as huge as he was. She leaned against his body, he being on his side and trying to make himself comfortable, while she was stil trying to identify the writing in her hands. His belly was warm and if he moved, Sera could feel the muscles tense and glide from underneath his emerald skin.

His breath was even and calm, peaceful, if one could say in association with a creature like him, but she doesn´t mind. Her fingers trailed from his ears to his jaw, retracing the firm lines, carved into his face and up to one of his long, protruding tusks. One might say that all orcs looked alike, but she found some gestures that seemed to be unique just to him and none other. The way he sometimes looked at her; the way he would crook his head, when he was curious, or trying to think hard.

Now he shifted his head, as he murmured something in his dreams, in his own native tongue and again Seraphita was wondering what he dreamed of. Her fingers moved on their own, as they entwined with the loose strands of hair, falling into his face. His raven black hair was slowly turning to gray, but still, he looked strong and impressive as ever. She glanced at the long sword leaning casually against their bed, the way it was forged proved to be of orcish origin. The sheath was decorated with runes and other signs of the old horde, some of them had been scratched on purpose, for its owner no longer believed in the dark path his people once walked. Nago used to be what is called a blademaster in the old and the new horde alike, a champion used to wield his blade in close combat. Sometimes Sera wondered if his nightmares, which haunted him frequently, would ever stop someday, he told her once, that he might be forgiven some day, but his past will always remind him of his sins from the past, always there to haunt him. Whatever he might do, but there will be no way, to wash away the blood on his hands and he was willing to live with it, as long as no one made this terrible mistake again.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and curled up next to him, dragging the blanket along with her as she cuddled up against his massive body. Here they were, alone in the silence of their room and sleeping next to each other, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. She could never get use to sensation of the warm body next to her, his soft breathing and his arms around her small, almost frail looking frame, for her it meant not only protection, but a sign of true affection and for that she was grateful.

"Sleep well, great warrior, may the light save you from your nightmares…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, my only light." A deep, growling voice rumbled from behind, as he pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - For the sake of revenge

*several months ago*

"Kill them all, for the sake of revenge! I beg you Nago, do it for a former clanmate…I…I failed my mate…my heart is torn and bleeding, now that I am certain that she´s gone… nothing can return her to me, but I might find some ease, if I know them to be dead…I no longer care for honor or glory…without her, my life feels hollow!"

The orc who stood, or at least tried to stand, before Nago was wrapped in blood soaked bandages, his voice and eyes that locked with his own filled with anger, hate and despair. The blademaster sighed, but he did not refuse helping the other warrior. No one cared for the fallen orc, some of them even laughed at his defeat and even if Nago could not relate to the feeling of loosing a loved one, he could understand the despair, Mankrik fell victim to. The red banner of the Burning Blade Clan was fluttering in the soft breeze that now fell onto the late night of the Barrens, only few residents were awake by now and those, who were still roaming the empty streets, paid little attention to the two orcs.

"I don´t know if I can ease ypur pain Mankrik, but I am willing to help you, just promise me, that you´ll stay here to recover…I think I can handle some quilboars on my own."

For a short moment gratitude showed in Mankriks eyes and a shadow of a smile appeared in his face as he raised a hand to put it on Nagos broad shoulder. Even in his current state, he managed to give the other a short but strong tap.

"Thank you, Nago, I will never forget what you did for me. Bring me their tusks, kill as many as you wish, or as you can and please come back save…I will bury her by the first sunlight…go now…Nago…let me be alone…"

He turned on his heel, the stifled sobs of the other orc barely audible in the night, for what he was thankful, it only brought back some of his own painful memories and he was glad to be able to be of any help to him.

"Hey mon, where´d ya think ya goin´ without me?" A voice raised behind him, followed by a low snicker.

"I hoped that I could go without you noticing, Zura´kai, I don´t want you to be put into danger again." He turned to look at the Zandalari, the jungle troll was a master of stealth, even a Blademaster failed to spot. He considered Zura´kai to be the closest to a friend; the witch doctor was one of his guild mates, probably the only one who trusted him without reluctance.

It was true that, among his guild mates, his fighting skill was unchallenged, but as a former clan member of the dreaded Burning Blade, most orcs watched him with distrust and caution. His former clan was still regarded as everything that was wrong with the old horde and the orcs in general and even those, who pledged their loyalty to Thrall and his new horde were not always welcomed. Nago did not care, ever since the young warchief freed the orcs from the internment camps and the slavery of the humans, the Blademaster chose a life far away from their capital Ogrimmar. He was grateful for his rescue and along with most of the remaining Burning Blades warriors, which were liberated from the internment camps, he vowed an oath to the young shaman, that he would never wield his blade against the new horde. Thrall was their only hope to redemption and on that night, when they found him wounded and left to die he knew, that there will never be another chance to prove his worth and maybe someday find salvation. He would never forgive himself for all his sins, or ask those who suffered because of him for forgiveness, that would be too much to hope for, but at least, he could be of any use for those who wanted peace within the nation of Durotar.

"Me be in danger? Awww Nago, you must be kidding old man! I feel great today, can´t wait to smash some quilboars!" The toll laughed and passed him, heading south to the encampments of the Bristlebacks.

"Hey wait for me!" Nago grinned as he followed the younger troll, at least, they would have some action tonight, he almost got tired of waiting in the inn.

"Ya know what?" Zura´kai soon fell into a slow pace as they passed the gates of Crossroads, his gaze fixated on something that was still laying in the darkness beyond the hills.

"What is it?"

"That guy…kinda feel sorry for him, ya know him?"

Nago grunted, before he tried to find an answer that was clear enough, so he could avoid Zura´kais questions, but also short, so he´d not have to tell the troll anything, he felt was just too private to share with someone.

"Yes, I know him…we do not know each other well but, he´s a former clanmate."

His answer was quite short, but Zura´kai nodded and for a couple of minutes, the troll just walked silently next to him, a thoughtful look on his face. Nago almost jumped, as the rogue resumed their last topic, the troll suddenly being very enthusiastic over something.

"Hey Nago, why not find yourself a nice mate? Bet all da ladies´re mad about ya!"

"No thanks, I don´t want to end like Mankrik, or leave my mate in a way like this…I don´t think that I can ever find rest, so I better walk alone…"

The thought of finding a mate often crossed his mind, but he´d never tried hard to find a woman, maybe he was just too doubtful. But he eventually came to the conclusion that he´d better be alone, he knew his temper and the blaze that still burned deep down in his soul. Once a Burning Blade, always a Burning Blade, even if he´d turned his back to his old clan, he still could feel the anger and bloodlust raging in his chest and sometimes he felt like loosing himself, whenever the battles got fiercer. It was like adding Goblin Fuel into an already huge fire, he simply snapped and the fearful trademarks of the Burning Blade resurfaced: rage, anger and obsession rose with his lust for blood and were not to be stopped, until every target was hunted down. He took a good gulp off his water bottle and tried to listen to any signs of those pigs nearby, shoving his thoughts aside and reading himself in case they encountered any enemies.

"Wow…man, you´re too tense. You should take a break sometimes and just relax, how about Carna? She would be a great…um… she´ll do for one night or some more, ya know, just to ease yourself and have some fun!"

Nago snorted and stopped abruptly to eye the troll with a baffling look…

"Zura…you know the post box in Orgimmar?"

"Uhm…yeah, what does it have to do with Carna? Ya think she be always good for some gossip? Ohhh c´mon Nago, she´s a woman, dads normal, all girls looove to chatter!"

Nago grinned and shook his head, his braids and the loose ponytail swinging with his movements.

"That's not what I meant."

"What then?"

"Everyone already had their fingers on her!"

For some moments Zura´kai fell completely silent, just standing there and staring at the older orc, before he fell into a fit of laughter. The troll laughed so hard, he looked almost pained as he wiped away some tears.

"Ouch…tahaha…man you´re evil! Don´t you ever let her hear ya!" He giggled and tried to restrain himself, now that they might be close to the thorns marking the Bristlebacks territories. Nago just gave the troll a shrug, he knew he was right, but he would never mention this in front of the female orc, though the warrior was often on the verge to say something extremely stupid.

"What was that?" At a moment´s notice, the orc kept still and focused on something near them. There was a noise, but it did not sound like one of the quilboars, a high pitched voice yelled something in a language he barely heard in the Barrens, and he recognized the words…common.

"Look at dad, a human, bet those quilboars kill her soon, let´s wait until they´re done and send them to hell!" As they approached the fight, he could only spot a single human female, battling three Bristlebacks. From what he could see, she was young for human standards, her blood red hair almost completely covered by a violet cloak, wearing a short tunic and high boots. The scent of burned meat and arcane magic filled the air as she delivered a deadly blow of fire against one of her opponents. The spell instantly killed her target and the other remaining pigs recoiled, Nago could feel the heat, even from his farther position. She was strong for a human, but he doubted that she could win. More Bristlebacks arrived and soon she was surrounded by a wall of sharp tusks and long knives, those little critters were wielding.

"She won´t stand a chance…" He murmured rather to himself, already unsheathing his blade.

"Better for us, we do not even need to lift a finger, right? Errh…right?" The troll looked puzzled as he stood there alone, Nago already storming into the crowd with a loud menacing roar. Some of the Bristlebacks turned to him, but for most of them, it was already too late, as he swung the long blade around, the scent of blood filling his lungs. The human was startled at first, but as she realized that the orc was helping her, she started another charge against her opponents. Nago was enraged, the burning blood searing trough his veins as more and more quilboars came to aid their fellows, only to be sliced by the Blademasters sword. He was about to reach the human, as he heard her painful outcry before she hit the ground, the attacker already above her to land one last strike. But the orc was faster, as he simply beheaded the humanoid and turned around in a fatal Bladestorm. Zura´kai was nowhere to be seen, presumably in his stealth mode, as the world around Nago seemed to merely fade into a bloody blur. As he finally stopped, he was covered in blood and most of his targets were either dead or fleeing.

The woman was missing, he noticed and looked around.

"Ya lookin´for us?" Zura´kai waved to him some steps away, the human female laying unconscious next to him on a small mound.

"Is she alive?" He shethed his blade and inspected her injuries, most of them weren´t critical, except for the stab she received lastly. A black, sticky liquid flowed from her wound, mixed with blood, he was about to wipe it away, so he´d get a better look at the stab, as a hand stopped him.

"Don´t touch it, dad be Scorpid venom, might get into your wounds ya know? What a nasty death, I give her an hour or two, we should put her out of´er misery." The troll drew his dagger…

"We could find an antidote, I know someone who could possibly help us." Nago objected and scooped her up, Zura´kai shrugged and shook his head.

"Dad be a stupid idea, she just be a human, why helping her? Dey would kill us without remorse!"

"Maybe, but if we do not help her, we´ll only prove that we´re not just any better than they are! Do me a favour Zura, please take the quilboars tusks to Mankrik, tell him that we did our best. I´ll take her to my place and get the antidote, if you can find something to slow down her poisoning, just use it on her, I will come back as soon as I can!"

Though the troll was still uncertain, he nodded and they departed into the night, Zura´kai heading north to the Crossroads, while Nago took the eastern route back to Ratchet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors notes: Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! I finally managed to overcome my writing blockade and upload the second chapter, in which I was stuck for almost two years! OMG!_

_Please read and review, I welcome beta readers and suggestions, so don't hold back if you have a constuctive critique! And for everyone else, enjoy the new chapter!^^_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Encounters**

The earth underneath his feet began to rumble with a low growl, as he fought his way back to Ratchet, the small coastal city he chosed to call his home. They called it the cataclysm, for the blademaster, it was just another word for hell on earth. As he hurried back to his home, he could already hear the Brewmaster Drohn and other voices raising nearby, as he approched the tavern. Not much had changed in Ratchet, the cataclysm just barely missed the small coastal town and the few damages were soon repaired by the Goblins. His home was just above the bank; a small room somewhere under the roof, hidden beetween tons of supplies and chests and almost invisible to unwanted guests. Sure, it wasn't half the space a full grown orc needed, but he'd always favoured his privacy over practicability. His only task by now was to take the girl back to his room, unseen of course, before rumors would spread faster than a fire in the barrens. He was about to reach the stairs, as something disturbed him about his unconscious wanna-be captive; she didn't stir, during their walk throug the barrens, but by now, she looked very pale and her breathing became shallow. He bowed his head and tried to listen for any other life signs, her heart was still beating, but as his ear brushed over her neck, even the short contact made him worry, about her temperature, which was sinking...the poison worled it's way through her, he didn't have much time left and Zura'Kai was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey pal, what's that?" The high pitched voice behind him, made the orc jump and he growled menacingly, as he turned around, startling the Goblin. To late...Nago rolled with his eyes and grunted, watching the smaller man suspiciously, he shrugged and forced himself to smile, though it rather resembled a predator, baring it's teeth.

"Looks like a human, hm?"

The Bankier grinned like a shark, eying the girl curiously.

"What do yo want with her? Tehee...ohhh sorry, shoudn't have asked! Don't go too rough on her..." The smaller man snickered until the blademaster turned the mage slightly, showing the deep stab at her side. At first the Goblin just stared, inspecting her injuries carefully, but then, there was a change in his look and he resumed to grin again.

"I can help her! Leave'er to me an I can save her, would save you a lot of time and trouble!"

The orc tilted his head and growled, his voice becoming threatening as he spoke.

"Oh, and what exactly do YOU, want with an injured human?"

He stared at the Goblin, making the other jump back a little.

"Ya know, she's quite pretty, let's sell her! How about 70/30?"

The orc snarled and bared his fangs, resisting the strong urge to remove the little nag by force.

"Don't you dare tell me, you're serious you little...!"

"Awww c'mon, relax, mon! Told ya before, you're too tensed!" A familiar voice interrupted him, just in time, before he was about to put his plan into action and kick someones sorry little ass over the banks rooftop.

The Zandalari's raptor came to a halt, just some steps before the Orc, Zuru'Kai jumped off and brought his mount to a stable place. His smile broadened as he approached, focusing on the Goblin as he licked over his lips.

"Wassup? Fuck off already, or I'm gonna eat ya!" He chuckled, as the Goblin bankier strode off, head held hight and muttering something about better deals and stupid orcs.

"Let's get to ya living place already, we're attracting too much attention."

Just few people actually knew where he lived, and even less of those ever entered his home, one of them was the troll Zura'Kai. His home was a simple room, furnished with only the bare necessities, but at least it had enough room for an outgrown orc to live comfortably in it. In fact, the only things the Blademaster needed, was a bed to sleep in. A wooden chest rested on the end of his sleeping place, his bed was covered with various furs and a simple quilt with tauren patterns. A table was at the other side of the room and several blades and other weapons, he obtained from defeated enemies, decorated one of the walls, proving his skills in battle. Carefully, he placed the human woman on his bed and made a step back, letting Zura'Kai take care of her.

"I can slow da poisoning, but not for long, ya should hurry, if ya can really help her. Me will stay here, and watch over her, go now, take ma little baby Yaya, she's da fastest raptor in da world!"

"Thank you Zura, I will repay you, old friend, be sure of it!"

"Woah no panic, go now, we can chat later, yeah?" The troll chuckled and tossed a little object at him, as the orc opened his hand, he recognized it as an earthen whistle and nodded in understanding, thankful, that again, the troll helped him.

"We will talk this out, when I return, take good care of yourself, too!"

With his words spoken, he went back to the streets to look for the raptor. Yaya was easy to spot, she was the only raptor in the stables and as he approached, he used the whistle to call her. The huge beast raised its head and growled lowly, but she recognized him and came closer, sniffing at his face, Nago put her reins and saddle on and left Ratchet, his next destination was the cleft of shadows in Ogrimmar.

Riding on raptors was strange for his race, he was used to the steady gait of the huge worgs, his people rode on, though, Yaya was indeed very fast. Within less than two hours they were approaching the capital of Durotar and for a split second, something in his mind seemed to flicker, as he blinked and tried to realize, that this was indeed Ogrimmar and not any kind of flashback from the hordes darker past. The city had changed, since he left the last time, he heard of the large fire that ocured during the cataclysm and Thralls vacation, but what he saw now, was beyond all his beliefs. Hellscreams son must be quiet eager to defend this place, he thought, as he led his raptor along the road to Orgimmar, past the Wall of Dranoshar.

If Garrosh would've followed his father to the Black Temple, where they slaughtered the Draenei children, or cross the portal to follow Doomhammers command, would he still be the same, arrogant jackass who he was? In truth, he felt pity for the idiot at first, but now he was impressed that someone with the brains of a Borean Man O' War, could even become the warchief of the new horde. But even the blademaster must admit that, while he favoured Thralls reasonability in times of peace, Garrosh was the one who reminded the horde it's power and re-ignited the old lust for battle.

It felt like the horde had awakened from a peaceful dream, a time, where strong champions and brave heroes rested in the shadows of Durotar, sheltered by Thralls superior diplomatic skills and his leadership, only to strengthen themselves in the times of peace and to rise to full power when the tides of war clashed against the heart of the horde iself. And with the rise of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, reasoning and diplomacy was no longer needed, the horde demanded for someone, who was brave and young, a charismatic leader to guide them through their fiercest battles, someone they could look up to. If only Saurfangs whelp would be alive...the young Ma'ghar would've been a perfect leader: strong, reasonable and invincible like his father. Nago was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he almost overheard the strong wing beat next to his ears, as two Grunts approached him on their Wyverns.

"Hey look who's there to visit us! What do you want here, it's late at night, warrior!" A low voice grunted, as the guard and his blue Wyvern came lower, to examine him closer. The other took off, as he seemed to be reassured, that the raptor rider was an orc. The deep roar of his Wyvern echoing into the night sky, as he joined his other comrades, who patrolled the sky above the orcish capital.

"I am only here to save a life, once I got my hands on the antidote, you won't see me again in a long time!"

"Then, I shall wish you luck, warrior and be careful!" With another beat of its huge wings, the Wyvern went back to its guard.

The city was quiet and only a few residents were still up, hurrying through the streets to get back to their homes, or to the tavern. Some voices cut the silence, as he entered the Cleft of Shadows, the stench of fel magic and herbs filling his nostrils. Nago detested the place, it was years ago that he'd come here and it was still sickening, do even draw a breath.

Shadows moved and grew longer in his presence, the whole place seemed to have their eyes on him and he moved quickly, looking for the Troll named Rokar, whom Zuru'Kai told him about.

"My, if this ain't the Soul Hunter…" A voice whispered behind him and the Blademaster almost jumped, as he recognised, who was talking to him in an instant. Nago turned around to look into the red eyes of someone, he'd once called his brother and tension began to build up in his spine.

"Neeru, what are you doing here?" He was visibly surprised to see him in person and alive.

"Last time I saw you, was in the camps…" Nago rarely spoke of those times, but he didn't know what he should say instead. A low snicker was all, he got as an answer, as the other man approached him and touched his shoulder.

"I heard of your doings Nago and what you did for our warchief. It is indeed a long time since we last met. Come and tell me, how you're doing…brother."

At first he was about to refuse, but Neeru once held a special part in his heart and he wondered what the Warlock was actually doing in the Horde's capital.

"Tell me one thing, Neeru, what are you doing here, in Ogrimmar?" He knew the paths, the other orc was following and they led into the darkness of the orcish races heart.

"I trust you, my brother, so let me tell you something." The eyes of the other orc glowed with malice, as they'd entered the small hut, where he lived. A hand touched the blademastes face and pulled him in closer. Though Neerus voice was soft, almost soothing, his words dropped with venom and treachery.

"The Warchief thinks, that I am here to help him, but the Burning Blade sent me. I will destroy them all from within, for the glory and triumph of the old horde!" Neeru grinned and Nago felt his blood freeze, from his touch. He slapped his hand away and grunted lowly.

"How can you do this? After everything they did to us, are you still willing to follow what is so obviously wrong? We can't, because now, we are free and Thrall will lead us to a new hope!"

Neeru snickered and kept his laughing low, as he leaned closer, his lips almost touching those of the other orc as he spoke.

"You are so blind Nago, the horde will be lost without a demonic leader. When the world is falling apart our race will be lost. Our enemies are waiting for us to show any signs of weakness, the Warchief won't be able to save us, trust in the Burning Legion, we need men like you!"

Memories flared up, as Neeru was so close. Nights when they were still very young, came back to his inner eyes and he was almost giving in into the other man's teasing. But he was older now, wiser and damn, he should know better.

"No Neeru, things will never be like in the old days again and my decision is not to be questioned by you..." They'd once been brothers, lovers eventually, before the war was brought behind the dark portal and they lost sight of each other for a long time.

"Don't be a fool, Nago, the Warchief is weak, he can never save us from our fate, trust in me and the old horde, return to us and my masters might grant you the position of a general!"

The blademaster roared and pulled the other man against the wall, trapping him with his body and gnarling like an animal. He put his jaw onto Neeru's shoulder and tried not to think of, how good it felt to be so close to him, his tusks only inches away from his ears as he whispered in a low growl.

"My soul was once left behind in darkness and despair and no one was there to save me, no one except him. I trust him with my life and I believe in his decisions to be right, no matter the shape of things to come. I might be tainted and regarded with mistrust, even among my own people, but I will never return back to the old ways again, even if my life depends on it."

With his words spoken, he released Neeru and turned away, leaving the warlock to never see him again. He'd lost him once and survived it, he'll get over it.

"You can't run away from yourself Nago, we both know it, you will never be able to wash away that stain of darkness, you will live in these shadows forever!"

The other orc turned over his shoulder and gave the warlock a regretful look.

"I might be in the shadows forever, Neeru, but at least, I do not shame my ancestors and my race, because I can see through that darkness and I believe in the light that is behind it!"

He could feel his heart break, but did not stop, as he went away.


End file.
